Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the generation of musical scores from input audio data, particularly the generation of a musical score file that can be printed as sheet music or played back as audio.
Background
Musicians often enjoy composing new pieces of music by playing tunes on a musical instrument. For example, jazz musicians often improvise while playing music. While spontaneously composing music in this way can be fulfilling creatively, such compositions can be lost unless they are being recorded by an audio recorder.
However, even when a composition is recorded, it is a recording of one particular performance of that composition. No sheet music exists so that other musicians can play the composition themselves. Although musicians can manually transcribe recorded notes onto pages of sheet music to create a musical score, that process can be tedious and time-consuming. It can be even more difficult to translate notes played on one musical instrument into sheet music for another musical instrument.
Composers who generate musical scores may also desire to hear how their compositions would sound if they were played by certain instruments, including instruments that the composer does not know how to play. However, media players generally cannot generate audio and play back audio over speakers from traditionally composed sheet music.
What is needed is a system for converting input audio data into a musical score file that can be printed as sheet music and/or played back as audio over speakers.